Purchase to Dream
by DocMcRegals
Summary: The biggest rule for Regina Mills has always been to never trust anyone, except her young son Henry. What happens when someone from her past shows her different? Can a life of manipulation, abuse, and so much more really be changed? Can he really save her from herself? Modern AU OutlawQueen. M rated for dark/heavy subject matter. Several Trigger warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I totally shouldn't be writing yet another modern AU OutlawQueen story when I've got roughly 7 to 8 stories unfinished but, this idea hit me and, I just had to put it down on paper (or rather type it out, you know what I'm talking about). It's pretty dark and heavy, but it wall get lighter at some point. It's gonna explore a bit of Regina's past relationships with men, mainly Leopold, maybe Graham, a little bit of Jefferson, maybe even in a sick and repulsive way with Rumpelstiltskin. This story will basically explore Regina's life in a more, modern perspective. **

**OutlawQueen is still heavy and it's totally endgame you guys I promise! And I haven't forgotten about my other stories like "Man With the Lion Tattoo" and "All's fair in Love and War" and, the very popular "All about Timing" which has reached over 100 follows-yay! **

**I'm gonna finish those but, I definitely want to explore this idea for a bit, but again don't worry, my ideas are still very much alive for those stories and, I may try and update one of them today-so you should potentially be on the lookout for one of those updates. I have to warn you now, this story is gonna get pretty dark and it's gonna have some seriously heavy subject matter, like rape and, some other stuff...so if any of the subjects in this story could be a potential trigger then, I'm really sorry. But I do hope you guys enjoy this story, as dark and twisty as it may be.**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>New York City: Starbucks at Astor Place<p>

Roland had whipped cream on his upper lip and it looked so adorable sitting there, so did his son. The curly headed 4 and a half year old was dressed in warm clothes, a small children's pea coat which covered a Green Ralph Lauren polo shirt, which was covered by a yellow-gold sweater also by Ralph Lauren. It was paired with a pair of dark wash jeans and a sturdy looking pair of boots that kicked back and forth against the chair he was sitting in. Robin looked at his son and felt nothing but pride for him, but also a twinge of sadness. The boy would soon have to go back to his mother in New Haven in a few days, but Robin was determined to enjoy the time he had with his son.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"Do I have to go back with Simone?" Roland asked, tilting his head to the side, his cute little face scrunching in confusion as his father sighed

"I'm sorry my boy but, daddy has to get back to work and I really have to-" he began, just as the bell jingled and another young boy, only a few years older than Roland came rushing into the building.

"Help! Please help!" his voice sounded frantic, and where on earth was this boy's jacket? The weather man had specifically said that it was going to be near freezing, all day today. There was something in his heart that compelled him to get up from his seat and walk towards the lad.

"What's your name son?"

"My name's Henry, and you have to come and help me, it's my mom...she's hurt" the boy looked to be fairly young, about 10 or so. He couldn't have been much older than that because of how high pitched his voice still sounded.

"Alright Henry, what's wrong with your mom?" Robin asked, just as another random person rushed into the building, asking for someone to call for an ambulance, stating that there was a car that had just wrapped itself around a pole and that the people inside were hurt, and that the driver was dead. Robin looked young Henry over and noticed that the boy had a rather large bump on his head that seemed to be bruising even more.

"Henry, is the woman in that car they're talking about your mom?" Robin asked as Henry nodded before turning his attention towards his own son.

"Henry, this is my son Roland, he's 4. Do you mind sitting with him while I go out and help your mom?"

"But-"

"He's just as scared as you are Henry, please, could you sit with him?" Robin asked as Henry nodded, taking a seat next to the young boy as Robin turned towards the barista at the counter.

"Get the kid whatever he wants, it's on me" Robin said as the young woman nodded

"Right away Mr. Locksley"

And with that, Robin was rushing outside across the street towards where a crowd had begun gathering.

oOo

He cringed when he saw the damage that had been done to the Mercedes e class. He also inwardly cringed at the ungodly way that the driver of the car was hanging through the windshield, yep that guy was definitely dead. Robin could see the brain matter all the way from across the street. What really broke his heart were the frantic screams coming from the female victim, who was desperately trying to free herself from the car. Her eyes were frantic as she called out one name: Henry.

Instantly, Robin pushed his way through the crowd and got towards the car where the woman was. He could tell that she was a mess, the seat belt cutting deep into her flesh, fresh blood spilling into her lap. She had terrible bruising from where the airbag had hit her face, or at least that's what it looked like. She was frantic, her eyes desperately looking around, searching for her son. There was something about this woman that drew her to him, what he wasn't quite sure at the moment, but he followed his gut instinct and moved even closer to the car. When he did, he stopped short. He knew this woman, her name was Regina Mills, aka, the one that got away.

_Chapter 2 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>It's short but, the chapters will start to get longer I promise!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

New York-11th Avenue (1 hour earlier)

Her apartment was nice and toasty warm that Friday morning, causing her to snuggle deeper into the covers, rolling over in her queen sized bed, that is until her cell phone started buzzing. She sighed heavily when she looked at the number.

_Graham._

_Fucking shit_.

"What do you want Graham?" she groaned into the phone with a sigh

"I'm coming over" his voice was gruff;_ had he been drinking again_ she wondered?

"No, you're not Graham, Henry's here and-"

"I don't care, Regina! I'm coming over"

And with that, there's silence on the other end of the line.

She sighs heavily, hates this, them, what they've become, or better yet, what she's done to him. True to his word, Graham shows up at her apartment 10 minutes later, his hands greedily digging into her hips as he practically drags her towards the bedroom.

oOo

They emerge 15 minutes later when Regina hears Henry shuffling around outside in the hallway looking for her. She hates it when this happens, when her son catches her in such, compromising situations. Luckily she's fully clothed this time when she opens the door, causing Henry to frown slightly.

"I didn't know Graham stayed over"

"He didn't, but he is going to take us to breakfast this morning, _aren't you Graham_?" It's not a statement, but an order, especially after what he'd just done to her.

He sighs, rolling his eyes as he heads towards the door, grumbling out a _fine, but we're not going far. _It's fine for Regina, she wouldn't be caught dead going anywhere far away with this prick. She doesn't trust cops, hasn't since her now late husband Leopold who, along with her mother, taught her that no one could be trusted. He's in such a hurry that Henry barely has time to grab his jacket; he doesn't even get a chance to put it on.

oOo

The car ride is silent, but that's only because Regina is fuming; Graham had been fucking high when he'd come over to her place this morning, which really pissed her off, because had she known the bastard had been using, she would have sent his call straight to voice mail. Graham's a cop, a crooked one at that so, his Mercedes E Class doesn't exactly look like everyone else's, because there's been a partition installed. Regina has Graham roll up the partition so that Henry can't see her smack Graham for coming over to her apartment high as a kite. She didn't want that kind of influence around her son. Her comment makes Graham laugh, he tells her then maybe she should've thought about that before she decided to start fucking him. She's so angry that she hits him again, this time though, he hits her back, threatens to kill her and have Henry taken away from her.

She doesn't like it, hates it when he threatens her with taking Henry away. Henry was the one good thing that had come out of her being forced to marry Leopold. The only reason she even agrees to put up with this shit he dishes out is because he's one of the many people who knows what really happened to Leopold. If the truth ever came out about what happened, it could destroy her, and Henry's life for good. She sighs heavily, turning to face the window. He's got her backed into a corner. For once, she thought that he was one of the good guys, someone she could trust, but Graham has just proven to her that once again, no one (besides Henry)can be trusted.

"I'm sorry, Graham" Regina says softly, leaning over slightly in her seat to press a kiss to his cheek.

He hums in appreciation, takes one of her hands, starts working it towards his belt buckle and Regina has to bite back a scream. He had some fucking nerve but...this was her fate, the life she had been chosen to endure so, she obeys. She hates doing this, hates that she's in his car, with her hand in his pants, jacking him off. She swallows the bile that comes, along with the fear, shame, and guilt of it all. She closes her eyes, pictures a life where Daniel is still alive, and that Henry is their son, not Leopold's. She pictures a life where she is happy and loved and Henry doesn't have to witness any of the horrible things he's seen and heard her do.

She can feel Graham weave a hand into her hair, gesturing that it's time for her mouth to take over for her hand job. She swallows back the tears and is just about to obey when Graham suddenly tenses behind the wheel, causing her to look up at him and frown. His eyes have suddenly started to roll into the back of his head. He's suddenly shaking, _what the hell is going on_? But she doesn't have time to answer that because he goes limp in her arms, just as the car picks up speed, veering onto a sidewalk before slamming into a pole.

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...I'm going somewhere with this...I think. I dunno, lend me your thoughts good people!<strong>

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The only warning I give, is that there is implied marital rape in this chapter. I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p>Flashback: Boston, 12 years ago<p>

It's starts with a scream. A scream so loud that it can be heard across the 6 acre property and possibly beyond. The sound is deafening, enough to disturb nature in itself as the birds begin to fly away, high into the sky. Slowly, a crowd gathers at the lake where young Regina is with her stable boy boyfriend Daniel who is dead, the victim of an apparent drowning.

"No, no, no, no, no! This isn't right! This isn't right! Daniel could swim!" she cries over and over as she holds his wet lifeless body in her arms, sobbing over and over.

It is a mystery, how such a young boy's life could be taken so quickly and in such an odd way at that. Daniel wasn't scheduled to come in to work for another few hours but yet here he is, on the Mill's family property, dead. It doesn't make sense to her, it doesn't make sense to anyone involved; Daniel could swim, so how he ended up dead from drowning is a mystery to any of them. Regina is adamant about not letting the corner near Daniel's body when the time comes, but her mother pulls her away from him and she rebels.

"Don't touch me! You wanted this to happen, you wanted him dead!" she shouts at her mother whose hand instantly reaches out to strike her 17 year old daughter

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"He loved me, and you couldn't stand to see anyone love me!" Regina shouts

"That's enough, Regina" Cora's voice is sharp, direct, and to the point

"I hate you!" Regina seethes as she watches the paramedics carefully place Daniel's lifeless body onto the stretcher before carrying him away.

Once his body is gone, Regina storms off in the direction of the house, Cora hot on her heels.

"Regina! Regina where are you going!?"

"Go away mother" she says defeatedly

"Regina!"

"Go away!"

"REGINA!"

"The man I loved just died! Can't I get one moment's worth of peace to myself!?" she screeches, startling everyone, her mother included as she slams the door in her face.

oOo

2 days pass before she emerges from her bedroom, she doesn't speak, she barely eats. The only reason she leaves is because Daniel's funeral is today. And she was going, whether his mother wanted her there or not. Of course she wasn't welcome but, that didn't stop Regina from going to say goodbye. When she returns, she immediately goes upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her, sobbing into her pillows. Later that night, her father Henry comes up-he's the only guest she allows into her bedroom. He holds her while she sobs uncontrollably.

"Regina, honey-"

"No daddy, you don't understand! I loved him, with everything I had inside of me"

"I know sweetheart, I know" Henry says understandingly

"No you don't! I will never love again, and no one will ever love me" Regina declares.

Several months pass and she's now 18, ready to graduate from high school. She had dreams of leaving there, of leaving her parents house and being free. Now, she isn't quite sure what she wants. Having your boyfriend killed changes you she muses. Graduation is perfect, but bittersweet for Regina because she knows that Daniel should be there; they remember him at the graduation, the memory of losing him is like a dagger being shoved into her chest.

oOo

Once graduation is over, there is a party held in her honor at the estate. She is polite and she mingles with them, because that's what good little girls do. They smile, they shake hands, they put on fake laughs and pretend to be happy. That, is what a Mills heiress does Regina realizes; she'll probably be pretending for the rest of her life to be happy.

"Regina honey, there's someone your mother and I want you to meet" Her father Henry tells her.

He is tall, he isn't that handsome and he's much older than her, much, much older. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that this is a set up. Even though it's completely illegal here in the United States, her mother is setting up an arranged marriage for her. It might be illegal in most places, but among the wealthy, it's a common every day thing. You marry young, you have children, you collect your millions (billions if you're lucky), you smile, you throw ritzy charity balls, your raise your children to be snobby elitist and you die a very happy (miserable) and rich woman, who is remembered for a bunch of blah blah blah bullshit that your family paid someone to say.

His name is Leopold, he has a daughter, not much younger than her. Mary Margret is her name. Her mother died when she was very young and with Leopold being busy running a police department, he didn't have time to raise her so, he hired maids and nannies to do so. When she was old enough, he sent the young girl off to boarding school. Typical, Regina muses. She is sweet and polite as she should be (because mother would kill her if she behaved any other way) and she automatically knows that she will hate this man.

She will hate him and he will never love her; an exact prediction of what she had said before. _I will never love again, and no one will ever love me. _She really has no options, she must marry him, seeing as college was never really an option. Her mother dared not waste her money on something as frivolous as a college education. Why would she need one, her mother mused. What good would a college degree due to a girl who stood to inherit billions of dollars. _With that kind of money you can pay people to think for you _her mother often told her.

It's hopeless to argue, to try and reason, to even hope or dream of a different ending for herself. What good would it do? If she didn't marry this man, her mother would only sell her off to someone else. She was bound to this life, or so she was lead to believe. What would she do, run off? There is no way she would survive out in the real world, her mother has told her over and over. Regina is not a stupid girl, she can cook, she can clean, she knows the ins and outs of a real life; but, her mother argues, that just because she can do these things, doesn't mean that she is equipped to handle the struggles of real life people. She isn't ready, she can't do this, live like a commoner, she won't do it, she doesn't have it in her to do so her mother drills into her head over and over.

She doesn't hope, she doesn't dream, she doesn't anticipate a different future.

oOo

She agrees to marry Leopold by the end of the summer. The wedding is lavish and beautiful and all of the talk of New England upper class society. The young Mills girl getting married to, though many disapprove of it, a much older man. How her parents must be proud, they say. He will be a good husband to her, as he was to his late wife Eva. She will be a good mother to young Mary Margret they say, because she is close in age to the young girl. She will finally give him the son he has always wanted, because that's what being an elitist is all about, marrying money and having sons to carry on your family's name and legacy. This will be good for her, they say. It will help her grow up and get over her silly school girl crush over that insipid stable boy she thought she loved. This is good for her, for them, for society they say.

But has anyone stopped to think of what is truly best for Regina.

They vacation in Bora-Bora and the weather is beautiful. The sand is rich and exquisite between her toes as they walk towards the 15,000 dollar a night villa that they will be staying in. Her suitcase is bare of any real clothes except swim suits and dresses with plunging necklines and lingerie from La Perla that has way too much lace and not enough to cover her most private parts. She's still sore from her Brazilian bikini wax her mother ordered so she walks slightly like she is in pain, but she masks it as best she can.

The room is beautiful, and so it the view, but she knows what this is about. This is a business arrangement, this isn't' about her happiness. This about keeping her mother happy and pleasing her new husband. Once the bell hops have left, she immediately heads towards the bathroom and changes into one of those skimpy lingerie pieces her mother packed for her (or rather, the maids packed for her). It's black and it's all lace, a thong of course and the panties are crotchless, which makes her roll her eyes. She stands in the mirror, adjusting her bra, which is annoyingly tight around her boobs (it's too small she muses, because of course her mother would buy her a push up bra that's too small to enhance her breasts and make them more enticing to her new husband.

She freezes in the mirror when she feels his cold and callous hands slide around her waist, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Regina" Leopold says softly as she gulps, knowing that her life is about to be changed forever after this.

"Thank you, Leopold; I, I bought it, just for you. I hope you like it"she says, cringing on the inside at the way she sounded.

This isn't what she'd had in mind for her first time, and this sure as hell who she hadn't had in mind for her first time being with either. But that dream is dead, it died the minute she discovered Daniel's body floating in the lake that morning. She sighs heavily as Leopold's hands begin to roam her body and his lips trail down her neck. She closes her eyes and tries to think of happier times and of a happier place other than this hell she is about to embark upon. She gasps lightly when she feels Leopold's fingers touch her nearly hairless vagina. She resits the urge to scream when she feels the bulge in his pants rub against her ass.

He doesn't waist any time with kissing her, placing her back against the sink, the sharp corners digging into her lower back as she tries not to cry. He frowns and pulls back when he realizes that she isn't touching him.

"Is something wrong Regina?"his voice is full of concern but the concern doesn't meet his eyes and she shakes her head.

She swallows the bile ready to rise from her throat as she reaches forward and pulls him in for a kiss. She feels as though she will die inside with the way his is shoving his tongue down her throat. She tries to zone out and allow nature to take its course as her hands robotically move through his hair and down his shoulders. He is a bit too rough when he grabs her ass, lightly smacking it and she's sure there will be a hand print or a red mark. She pulls away and leads him back towards the bedroom of their villa and he allows her to, a sickening smirk in his eyes as he knows what is about to happen.

_Chapter 4 to follow..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger Warning for abuse.**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Boston-11 and a half years ago<p>

_She's been in her prison, aka her new home with her husband Leopold for almost 6 months now. She turned 19 a few months ago and has been miserable since. _

_He's a horrible bastard with little respect for anyone but himself and the fucking police department. He's mean and cold and emotionally withholding and she hates him, as she knew she would. Luckily, he's never home so, that makes things all the more better. She likes the staff, they're polite, at least most of them are. Joanna, his daughter, correction her stepdaughter Mary Margret's nanny since birth sticks close to her._

_She's nice, warm, loving, kind the one upside to living in this hell hole also known as home. She barely leaves, is pretty much forbidden to. She goes out for the occasional shopping trip, just to be seen by the other socialites. Her parents come over for dinner once a month and vice versa, just so her parents can see that she's alive. Other than that, she is isolated, a prisoner in her own home._

_Sure she has other, friend-esque people, like Mrs. Lucas, and Mrs Potts, the in house cooks. Mrs. Lucas is Leopold's personal cook while Mrs. Potts was brought in just for her. However when Mrs. Potts son Chip dies, Leopold is forced to share Mrs. Lucas with Regina. The woman is mean, surly and a downright bitch, but Leopold pays for her granddaughter Ruby to go to the same fancy private boarding school Mary Margret goes to(they're best friends those two). It keeps Ruby out of the foster system, which is the last thing the old woman, often known as Granny, wanted._

_Mrs. Lucas doesn't seem to like her, often comparing her to the late Eva, Mary Margret's mother. She complained about how Eva actually knew how to clean, whereas Regina, she'd never seen her even attempt._

_"Granny, leave Regina alone; not all women can be as perfect as Eva" Leopold said once as he briskly made his way through the kitchen._

_It was the nicest closest she'd ever come to getting her husband to defend her._

_Growing tired of the way Granny seemed to ridicule her, Regina took it upon herself to cook dinner one afternoon, much to Granny's surprise or chagrin._

_The old woman sauntered into the kitchen, shocked to find Regina standing in the middle of it, ordering the other servants around, looking as though she were a pro in the kitchen, as though she belonged there._

_"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Granny Lucas frowned_

_"Cooking in my kitchen" Regina said simply, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world_

_"I know that, girl, but what gives you the right to-"_

_"Leopold never said I wasn't allowed to cook" Regina challenged as Granny huffed, making her way further into the kitchen to inspect the cooking pots that smelled gloriously of food_

_"Not bad" the old woman muttered as she stuck a finger into one of the pots_

_"Who taught you how to cook anyway?" Granny inquired_

_"We had cooks and maids who would show me a thing or two when my mother wasn't looking"_

_"Looks like you paid attention; you're not as hopeless as I thought, girl" Granny said before walking away._

oOo

_Leopold however, was less than pleased with his wife's cooking._

_"Do you know why I married you, Regina?" he'd asked that night as he paced their bedroom, slowly circling her like a predator about to attack its prey. He sighed heavily when she didn't answer him._

_"I didn't marry you so that you could become domesticated, that's why we have maids Regina"_

_"I know but-"_

_"I wasn't, done speaking" Leopold said, his voice still soft, but a bit more firmer than before_

_"Granny is one of the best cooks I know, I only trust her with my cooking, not you. I don't know you" He said as Regina involuntarily held back a snort; how ironic she thought to herself._

_"I don't want to hear about you cooking anymore, do you understand me?" Leopold asked, turning towards the door._

_"Well if I'm not cooking or cleaning or allowed to do anything else, what am I supposed to do?" Regina asked, her temper getting the best of her as she marched behind her husband, whose hand reached back and slapped her across the face._

_"Let me tell you why you're here, Regina; you're here because I needed someone on my arm. Someone who was stupid and weak, someone who would enjoy living a life like this. You're very fortunate my dear, to wake up in the morning with no responsibilities, no worries. That in itself is a miracle, my Eva...she appreciated these things. She raised our daughter, saw to it that the help did their jobs efficiently, oversaw tons of charity and non profit organizations and enjoyed every bit of it. That is what I want you to do Regina; do you understand that?" Leopold said, not bothering to glance back at Regina, who was now downright furious with her husband._

_"So basically, you want me to be-"she began, only to be hit once more_

_"I want you, to learn when to speak; right now, you're being quiet" He says through gritted teeth as Regina stares up at him with pure hatred in her eyes. That day she truly begins to realize just how evil her husband could be._

New York-Present

The lights are bright above her head; is she floating? Is she dead, she wonders. God she hopes she isn't dead because there'll be no one to take care of Henry. Maybe she isn't dead, because she can hear voices. She sure knows she's not in heaven, not that she believes in it or anything. If she did however, she definitely wouldn't be there, because she's done nothing remotely good in years for God (if he even exists, because in Regina's mind, he doesn't) to grant her access into heaven. When she opens her eyes, she lets out a sigh of relief, she's in a hospital.

And that's when she remembers what happened; something had happened to Graham while they were driving. And where was Henry? He was in the car when the accident happened, wasn't he? Her thoughts are interrupted by someone talking to her

"Ms. Mills? Ms. Mills? Ms. Mills can you hear me? I'm doctor Swan, can you tell me what happened?"

Yep, she's definitely in a hospital, because there's an idiot in a white coat asking her a stupid question. She's pretty she decides, a blonde haired woman; her name-tag reads Emma Swan. Well, that's an awful last name she thinks to herself.

"Car crash; driver was DOA, she's got head trauma, possible broken ribs. She kept yelling for a boy...Henry I think his name was?" she looks over at one of the EMT's and nods,

"She said he was her son before she started slipping in and out of consciousness" The EMT continues

"Did you find another body at the scene?"Dr. Swan asks

"No, just her and the driver...she sure there was a boy in the car?"Dr. Swan asks

If she could answer them she'd scream yes! Her son was in that car. Oh God, where the hell is Henry she wonders and then, a voice that would later become her savior comes out of nowhere.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Sir, you can't be back here; this is authorized personnel o-"

"I'm looking for Regina Mills? I have her son, Henry" and then, two small arms are moving around her and she swears that there are tears rolling down her cheeks as her son pulls back to look at her with a smile.

"Mom! You're okay!" Henry looks tired, more so worse for wear but fine nonetheless

"Henry! Oh thank God you're okay!" Regina says, leaning forward as much as her cracked and bruised ribs would let her to give her son a hug.

"I'm okay mom, Robin helped me!" Henry said as the name made her heart flutter for just a split second.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, him" Henry says, pointing to the man standing a few feet away from her bed

"Hello, Regina" Robin says softly

_Chapter 5 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>So it's still technically modern AU, however there is something that happens in cannon coming up in the next chapter-I'm just retelling it in a more modern way.<strong>


End file.
